


"pledis_17"

by 95liners



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Other, appearances of other groups - Freeform, chan's dead inside but whats new, fair warning its me so there will be polyamory, im not original, jeonghans dramatic, set in idolverse, seventeen text fic, take a Wild Guess at who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: "10:10: :Dsunshine: :DDDflapjack supreme: also not to expose but jeonghan hyung just took off"; seungcheol never regretted something more in his life, and he had red hair once. [SVT TEXT FIC]





	"pledis_17"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologise for my unoriginality, once again. But I've been busy with exams, and text fics are my stress relief (and they're fucking funny so aren't we all the winners here?)
> 
> and before you all go, "wow she's actually using punctuation and grammar", I feel like being a decent human being and not a complete disappointment to the world, so enjoy.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE LOVE THIS STORY I FINALLY GOT MY ACT TOGETHER AND WROTE THIS.

**_‘pledis17’_ **

****

_**02:21, Tuesday** _

__

_woozimon: That’s it, get out._

_10:10: ahhh, jihoonie~_

_woozimon: OUT._

_10:10: holy shit he has a knife_

_**06:34, Tuesday** _

_scoops: what the fuc jihoon why do u have a knife_

_woozimon: It was literally just a picture of a knife on my phone. I didn’t think it’d scare him away._

_scoops: its soonyoung. what did u think_

_10:10: wow is it roast soonyoung day_

_hao: like the Heteros™, that day is everyday_

_sunshine: holy shit get smoked dude_

_sunshine: like a cured meat_

_sunshine: tenderised_

_10:10: pls stop i am But a Suffering Man, and these are my Suffering Hands™_

_hao: tag urself i want to die_

_junhoe: lmao same_

_cheonsa: Now, now, children J_

_hao: holy shit_

_sunshine: is this the twilight zone_

_scoops: im terrified_

_cheonsa: last time im nice to you fuckers_

_cheonsa: see you in HELL seungcheol_

_scoops: ill say hi to ur family whilst im down there_

_**10:45, Tuesday** _

_hongjosh: Never room with Jeonghan and Seungcheol when one’s pissed off at the other._

_woozimon: What’s happened now?_

_hongjosh: Jeonghan somehow managed to permanently set all Seungcheol’s alarms, so they go off exactly at 10:33am._

_woozimon: Why_

_hongjosh: Because Seungcheol a) hates his alarms at numbers not in five intervals and b) has a nap then._

_woozimon: Hyung truly is evil. Want to come hang out with me in the studio?_

_hongjosh: Yes please._

_hvc: .._

_hvc: what_

_**15:56, Tuesday** _

_dino: im. crying_

_sunshine: oh no_

_10:10: pls don’t_

_booboo: i can already hear him_

_cheonsa: **MY BABY WHAT HAS HAPPENED**_

_dino: hyung_

_cheonsa: **LET ME LOVE YOU UNTIL YOU ARE BETTER**_

_dino: hyung im fine_

_cheonsa: **WHO HAS HARMED THIS SMALL SUMMER CHILD?  
** dino: HYUNG I WAS JUST LAUGHING BC HANSOL HYUNG JUST TRIPPED OFF THE BED_

_hvc: snaked me proper good didn’t u_

_cheonsa: oh_

_cheonsa: Okay ~~_

_junhoe: shivers_

_cheonsa: fuck you too jun_

_junhoe: don’t think seungcheol hyung would appreciate that very much_

_scoops: let me live_

_junhoe: never_

_**‘cheonsa – woozimon’** _

__

_**16:43, Tuesday** _

_cheonsa: Jihoon~~_

_woozimon: Yes, hyung._

_cheonsa: So rude and standoffish~~ are you hungry, Jihoonie?_

_woozimon: Hyung, you’re so troublesome._

_woozimon: … and yes._

_cheonsa: you fucker i stole mingyu’s stew for u for a reason_

_woozimon: I’m sorry, I got carried away with my music._

_cheonsa: i thought jisoo was with u_

_woozimon: No – he ended up falling asleep, according to Minghao._

_cheonsa: well then, my lovely jihoonie, ill be over soon with some more stolen food. keep making good music ~~_

_cheonsa: oh cheol says stay hydrated and don’t overwork_

_woozimon: Tell hyung to suck my dick._

_cheonsa: he says love u too_

_**‘pledis 17’** _

__

_**18:21, Tuesday** _

_hongjosh: So …_

_hongjosh: Explain this …_

_hvc: i swear it was a mistake hyung_

_hvc: honestly_

_cheonsa: I felt threatened._

_hvc: han hyung pls_

_cheonsa: don’t talk to me or my 10 sons again_

_dino: 10._

_sunshine: i mean seungcheol hyung is  like a kid_

_scoops: Stop. Right There._

_junhoe: is he voice typing during sex again_

_junhoe: bc we should block chan out then_

_dino: RESPECTFULLY FUCK U HYUNG_

_junhoe: love u too little dude_

_dino: rude im going to talk to ym Friends!!!_

_cheonsa: channie pls_

_cheonsa: chan_

_cheonsa: great hes scared off now_

_hvc: no hes facetiming that rocky kid from astro_

_10:10: ROKLCY????_

_10:10: I LVOR ROCKY MY DANCE SON_

_hao: wow um ??_

_hao: fuckin rude but k_

_10:10: *MY DANCE SON FROM ANOTHER GROUP_

_hvc: rocky says hi_

_scoops: tell him hes a lad and we need to all meet up again_

_hvc: rocky said hed rather die than do that_

_hvc: so basically a resounding Yes_

_scoops: love that kid_

_woozimon: Cheol hyung, hurry up and come back …_

_scoops: on my way boo_

_junhoe: HOLY DHIT_

_booboo: HYUNGS PSKL_

_hongjosh: Wow. Um …_

_cheonsa: wow_

_woozimon: We’re not doing anything. Hyung’s just cuddling me._

_cheonsa: just._

_scoops: lol if u wanted to get some ~lovin just stop by the practice room_

_cheonsa: no i cant mingyu roped me into making some cakes_

_jamie oliver: !!!_

_10:10: no._

_**’10:10’ changed ‘jamie oliver’ to ‘flapjack supreme’** _

_flapjack supreme: wow hyung_

_flapjack supreme: this is amazing!_

_10:10: :D_

_sunshine: :DDD_

_flapjack supreme: also not to expose but jeonghan hyung just took off_

_woozimon: He just ran into the practice room and flopped onto Cheol hyung and I_

_cheonsa: so warm~_

_scoops: ok im gonna Extricate so i can make sure nothing burns down in the kitchen_

_flapjack supreme: excuse u hyung im a great chef_

_scoops: ur also a great Clumsy_

_scoops: so i, as a Dad™, have to oversee this_

_scoops: where is the other Dad™_

_hvc: hes joined chan in facetiming rocky. now bin and eunwoo hyung have joined as well_

_scoops: tell them theyre all lads_

_hvc: bin grinned and eunwoo hyung tried not to look like he also wanted to die_

_hvc: which means he thanks u_

_cheonsa: !!!_

_booboo: yes hyung_

_cheonsa: jihoons fallen asleep_

_cheonsa: so expect me back in 2 years_

_booboo: duly noted_

_**20:01, Tuesday** _

_wnw: um_

_wnw: was i asleep the entire day_

_flapjack supreme: yes_

_flapjack supreme: ur still sick aren’t u_

_wnw: fuckin soonyoung_

_10:10: i love u wonwoo!!!!!_

_wnw: . . ._

_wnw: (loveyoutoo)_

_hongjosh: Do you think you’re on the mend?_

_wnw: yes …_

_wnw: maybe some .. cuddles will make me get better faster ???_

_wnw: /???_

_wnw: Kwon Soonyoung, Get Your Ass In My Bed And Cuddle Me_

_10:10: ON MY WAY_

_flapjack supreme: ive never seen him move so fast_

_flapjack supreme: and he never slows down_

_scoops: ok so mingyu have u finished dinner yet_

_flapjack supreme: almost … i have to get it out of the oven in 10 minutes_

_hao: ill start gathering ppl_

_hvc: chan n i are on our way_

_booboo: im comin from one of the vocal rooms so ill be abt 10 mins_

_wnw: can i take my dinner in bed_

_flapjack supreme: sure hyung ~ ill get two plates for u n soonyougn hyung_

_sunshine: im here!!!_

_hongjosh: I’ll go grab Jihoon and Jeonghan with Seungcheol._

_scoops: idk abt that_

_hongjosh: What do you mean?_

_scoops: theyre . still asleep_

_scoops: and i, on principle, will never wake jihoon up when hes asleep_

_scoops: and jeonghan looks so pure, so precious_

_hongjosh: A first._

_scoops: idk how theyre sleeping on the practice room floor_

_scoops: though im not surprised jihoon is sleeping well_

_flapjack supreme: why???_

_scoops: hes straight up just on. top of jeonghan._

_scoops: just. on top. jeonghans takin all the weight_

_scoops: ok nvm jisoo come help grab a boyfriend_

_hongjisoo: It’s your turn to take Jeonghan._

_scoops: fuck ok wish me luck everyone_

_scoops: i almost died_

_cheonsa: wake me up one more fuckin time and ur nuts go next_

_hao: and everyone wonders where i get it from_

_junhoe: wow what happened_

_cheonsa: he just . PULLED me up_

_cheonsa: i almost DIED_

_scoops: i kissed it better :((((_

_flapjack supreme: hurry pls hyungs dinners ready!!_

_cheonsa: **ON MY WAY**_

_scoops: he just zoomed_

_hongjosh: I’ve never seen him move so fast._

_cheonsa: **MINGYU MADE LASAGNA.**_

_cheonsa: **I WILL NEVER PASS UP LASAGNA**_

_scoops: u hate lasagna_

_cheonsa: you know my name not my story_

_**‘dance supreme’** _

_**23:34, Tuesday** _

_dino: hyungs_

_10:10: yes my dance child_

_hao: RUDE_

_10:10: Listen here, you little brat_

_dino: HYUNGS_

_junhoe: yes chan_

_dino: my arm is dead_

_10:10: why_

_dino: i think mingyu hyungs lasagne poisoned me_

_hao: nonsense hes the best cook in this group_

_dino: No You Don’t Understand_

_dino: didn’t jeonghan hyung help in the beginning_

_10:10: oh._

_10:10: Oh._

_10:10: OH._

_junhoe: ok we get it jeonghan hyung poisoned his summer child_

_10:10: im locking myself in my room_

_10:10: who am i? a prisoner to this flesh cage_

_hao: why_

_junhoe: listen Imma just text jihoon and let him know_

_10:10: save urselves, sweet children_

_10:10: and hao_

_hao: that’s it im going back to china_

_**‘junhoe – woozimon’** _

_**23:40, Tuesday** _

_junhoe: jihoon_

_woozimon: Why are you bothering me? I am currently receiving cuddles._

_woozimon: Check the schedule – it’s not your turn to talk to me until Thursday._

_junhoe: why do u antagonise me_

_junhoe: and its not abt that_

_junhoe: ur darling Jeonghanie hyung poisoned chan accidentally_

_junhoe: and soonyoung has locked himself in his room_

_woozimon: oh._

_woozimon: Oh._

_woozimon: OH._

_junhoe: that is exactly how soonyoung reacted_

_woozimon: I’ll block you._

_junhoe: that’s fair._

_**‘the three musketeers + d’artagnan’** _

_**23:45, Tuesday** _

_woozimon: Hyung._

_cheonsa: why are we still the three musketeers and darts_

_cheonsa: and who is darts_

_hongjosh: *D’artagnan_

_hongjosh: and I’m not sure who D’artagnan would be._

_scoops: is hehot_

_cheonsa: if hes hot hes me_

_scoops: no fuck u hes me_

_woozimon: Hyungs._

_hongjosh: I mean, D’artagnan is meant to be hot … he’s a bit of a lady-killer._

_cheonsa: he kills ladies?_

_hongjosh: No, no, it’s a saying … he just is very attractive._

_cheonsa: so hes definitely me_

_woozimon: HYUNGS_

_cheonsa: jihoonie why are u yelling~_

_scoops: JIHOONIEE_

_hongjosh: Sorry for ignoring you, Jihoonie V_V_

_cheonsa: what did i say abt those emoticons_

_woozimon: Jeonghan hyung, did you help Mingyu cook the lasagne?_

_cheonsa: no i ahd zoomed by then_

_woozimon: Oh_

_woozimon: Because something’s poisoned Chan, his arm is sore._

_scoops: fuck_

_hongjosh: Oh no …_

_cheonsa: **MY BABY**_

_cheonsa: **WHO HAS HARMED MY SWEET CHILD**_

_woozimon: Um …_

_woozimon: Mingyu bye_

_scoops: jihoon_

_scoops: JIHOON_

_hongjosh: I just saw him run past me …_

_scoops: u take care of jeonghan im gonna take care of our boyfriend_

_hongjosh: One step ahead of you._

_**‘pledis17’** _

_**00:02, Wednesday** _

_hvc: im tryna sleep_

_hvc: and all i can hear is yrlling_

_hvc: i hate the hyungs_

_scoops: i hate life_

_scoops: im leaving svt and becoming a simple farmer_

_cheonsa: u better_

_scoops: ouch right in the left ventricle_

_dino: lol hyungs dw_

_dino: ijust slept on my arm and that’s why it hurt_

_cheonsa: …_

_cheonsa: That’s great, Channie~~_

_woozimon: Anyone want me to get anything? I’m just ducking over to the manager to apply for contract termination; I can pick up some chicken on the way home?_

_hvc: lol yes chicken pls hyung_

_hongjosh: Please don’t terminate your contract, Jihoonie – you’re the one holding this group together._

_cheonsa: when u go can u check when mines being approved thanks babe_

_woozimon: No one talk to me until 10:33am tomorrow._

_cheonsa: cheol just full body shivered_

_cheonsa: i love life_

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @ninetyfiives, don't hesitate to hit me up please.


End file.
